


I gemelli del mese del ginepro

by Dagda16



Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638133
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	I gemelli del mese del ginepro

Negli ampi corridoi di Castel Mirok, il fermento era cominciato fin dalle prime luci dell'alba, quando alla principessa Mavinka si erano rotte le acque. Aveva svegliato tutta la servitù con urla agghiaccianti che mai, in nessuna delle sue precedenti gravidanze, le erano uscite dalla gola.

I domestici cercavano di alleviare il suo dolore aiutandosi con i numerosi intrugli oppiacei che venivano usati per le emicranie del conte, ma col passare del tempo diventò chiaro che qualcosa non andava.

Il conte Faymun fumava, i nervi a fior di pelle. Era quasi ridicolo vederlo lì, a passeggiare in vestaglia lungo il pianerottolo, coi capelli disordinati e la barba sfatta.

«Quando arriva il medico?» ruggì, per l'ennesima volta.

«Signore, è rimasto fermo nel traffico. Dovrebbe essere qui a breve.» rispose una servetta mite, appena uscita dalla stanza della principessa.

«Lo spero. È evidente che mia moglie non sta bene, no?» sbottò Faymun in tutta risposta, tornando a passeggiare nervosamente.

«Ehm... certo, signore.»

«Papà... che sta succedendo?»

Chanar e Ivorr, atterriti, fissavano la porta dietro cui la madre sembrava patire atroci tormenti.

«Non ne ho la minima idea.» sibilò Faymun. «Dobbiamo restare... tutti... molto calmi.»

Ivorr gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Papà, non hai un bel colorito. Sei sicuro che non ti serva... insomma...»

«Potresti stenderti, o il medico dovrà visitare sia te che mamma.» terminò Chanar, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Aprì la porta ed entrò.

Ivorr diede un colpo di tosse. «Ha ragione. Non possiamo comunque farci nulla, nessuno di noi è ostetrica.»

Il padre si animò improvvisamente. «Ma tu assisti i draghi che partoriscono!» saltò su, sventolando una mano per aria.

Ivorr indietreggiò appena. «Papà, loro fanno le uova... io mi occupo della loro schiusa, di controllare la cova. Un uovo è diverso da un bambino già formato.»

Faymun annuì stizzito, come se avesse appena ascoltato i vaneggiamenti di un povero idiota.

«Eccellenza, il dottore è qui.» annunciò un domestico, arrivando trafelato su per le scale. Il suddetto medico arrivò appena dopo, un  _nuarka_ alto e piuttosto giovane, tutto avvolto dal suo camice e con un'ampia mascherina sul volto.

Faymun quasi lo aggredì, parandoglisi davanti prima ancora che mettesse piede sull'ultimo gradino. «Che cosa aspetta? Faccia qualcosa! Mia moglie-»

«Certamente farò di più se mi lascia entrare in quella dannata stanza,  _eccellenza_ .» rispose il dottore, secco abbastanza da zittire il conte. Entrò dentro la camera, trascinando la pesante borsa con sé.

Faymun si sedette su un divano contro la grande vetrata che illuminava il piano. Ivorr lo seguì, non c'era bisogno che tutti lo seguissero.

Anche Chanar uscì, piuttosto turbato. La principessa aveva smesso di urlare.

«Questo tizio sembra uno con le palle. Ha iniettato qualcosa alla mamma, ora la sta visitando.»

Ivorr iniziò a dondolare. Per lui era la prima volta che assisteva a un evento del genere. Per diverso tempo aveva creduto di sentirsi minacciato dall'arrivo di altri fratelli, soprattutto dopo ciò che era successo con Auwen.

Ora però cominciava a credere di aver in parte attirato il Malo Fato su quel parto. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

«Starà bene?» domandò, quasi in un sussurro.

«Ma certo, Ivi.» Chanar sorrise. «Auwy mi ha raccontato che quando sono nato io-»

«NON NOMINARLO.» ruggì il padre, alzandosi di colpo. «Non dire mai più quel nome sotto questo tetto. Mi hai capito?»

«Altrimenti cosa fai? Mi cacci? Ci hai detto di considerarlo come se fosse morto, dei morti si può ancora parlare, mi sembra.»

«Non mi sfidare, Chanar. Sai bene che posso decidere di toglierti l'eredità che ti spetta, non farmi pentire di averti scelto come successore.»

«Per darla a chi? Al nostro santone, qua?» Chanar, con un cenno del capo, indicò Ivorr.

«Non voglio diventare proprio niente.» blaterò appena quest'ultimo, con lo sguardo fisso a terra.

Il conte ignorò completamente il suo commento. «Potrei.» gracchiò, con una punta di soddisfazione nella voce.

Ivorr, senza capire se si sentisse più ignorato o irritato, li fulminò entrambi. «Piantiamola! La mamma sta male, lì dentro, e chissà se i nostri fratelli stanno bene.»

Non si illudeva che quei due la piantassero di fare a gara su chi avesse la facoltà di averlo più lungo. Chanar era sempre stato una testa di cazzo come suo padre, e Faymun si era sempre assicurato che crescesse sviluppando un carattere che fosse il più simile al proprio.

Col suo primogenito non c'era riuscito, e Ivorr era troppo emotivo per i suoi gusti. Era così chiaro come il conte considerasse i suoi figli, che stava solo da capire il destino dei due in arrivo, ora.

Negli ultimi quattro anni, da quando Auwen se n'era andato, aveva capito molto di più le sue motivazioni. Ma Ivorr non era il tipo da abbandonare la famiglia, sapeva di essere uno sciocco, sempre a tentare di trovare qualcosa di positivo in tutti, ma quella restava pur sempre la sua casa.

La porta della stanza si aprì di colpo.

«Signore, dovrebbe venire dentro. Anche i suoi figli, se vogliono.» annunciò il dottore, con voce grave.

Il conte schizzò verso la stanza. Chanar cambiò repentinamente espressione, cercando lo sguardo di suo fratello. Ivorr sentì le gambe tremare, e un sapore sanguigno sulla lingua. Se l'era morsa.

Si alzò, e seguì gli altri oltre la porta bianca.

Quando la principessa partorì, il sole era ormai alto in cielo. Adesso, col ventre ricucito e una buona dose di sedativi in corpo, dormiva profondamente nel proprio letto. La servitù aveva cambiato le coperte subito dopo che la principessa si era addormentata, così da non farla svegliare in un letto completamente imbrattato di sangue.

I bambini erano spariti nella stanza accanto, fra le braccia del medico e del suo assistente, arrivato anche lui in notevole ritardo.

Nonostante tutto, il silenzio tombale e le facce dei famigliari davano a quell'evento un tono quasi funebre. Chanar si era disteso accanto alla madre, le accarezzava il braccio e le sistemava i capelli, sudati e spettinati, dietro le grandi e morbide orecchie nere.

Lei, di tanto in tanto, forse riconoscendo il suo odore nel dormiveglia in cui era caduta, lo chiamava.

Ivorr avrebbe tanto voluto piangere. Al momento in cui i gemelli erano stati prelevati dal ventre della madre, uno dei due era quasi rimasto strozzato dal proprio cordone ombelicale.

Il dottore tornò in camera, entrambi i bambini fra le braccia. Avevano l'aria serena, i piccoli nasini a punta già si storcevano per cercare nell'aria l'odore della madre.

«I bambini stanno bene. Tuttavia, il maschio potrebbe aver subito dei danni dalla prolungata presenza del cordone intorno al corpo. Ho bisogno di tenerlo sotto osservazione nei prossimi giorni.» annunciò il dottore, la voce calma ma lo sguardo serio.

Doveva essere abituato a dare quel tipo di notizie, e alle reazioni di coloro che le ricevevano.

Il conte impiegò qualche istante per elaborare ciò che aveva appena sentito. Quando lo fece, la sua faccia si accartocciò in un'espressione di furia.

«Se lei fosse arrivato prima, quando l'ho chiamata...» cominciò, la voce carica di un'ira che aspettava solo di esplodere.

«Non si permetta. Avete deciso voi di far nascere questi bambini in casa. La prassi vuole che il medico e i suoi assistenti siano già presenti nell'abitazione per tutto l'ultimo mese di gravidanza, semmai dovrei chiedere io a lei dov'è il suo medico. Lei non può pretendere di chiamare un dottore di emergenza in una città come questa e avere anche l'aspettativa di riceverlo nel tempo di uno schiocco di dita. Dove aveva la testa quando le è stato detto di prendere un medico privato per sua moglie?»

Il conte strinse le labbra, chiudendosi in un ostinato, ridicolo silenzio.

Seduto sul bordo del letto, Ivorr ne aveva abbastanza. Non gli importava se suo padre lo avesse punito, cacciato o chissà quale altra conseguenza. Qualcuno doveva prendersi le responsabilità di cosa succedeva in quella casa, ma questa era un'aspettativa che rischiava di cadere nell'oblio, e lo sapeva bene.

«Papà lo ha preso a calci in giardino, quando ci ha consigliato di portare la mamma in un ospedale. Secondo il dottor Zigye, la mamma doveva restare sorvegliata... ma papà non voleva lasciarla entrare in quel... quel ricettacolo di infetti.»

Si avvicinò al dottore. Forse solo adesso capiva cosa volesse dire Auwen quel giorno, prima di andarsene da casa. Gli aveva detto che prima o poi quello stronzo sarebbe riuscito a trascinarli tutti a picco insieme a lui.

Ivorr percepì suo padre dire qualcosa. Era furioso, ma in quel momento non gli importava.

Voleva vedere i suoi fratelli, stringerli, assicurarsi che respirassero, che si abituassero al suo odore. Mosse un paio di passi, ma un dolore acuto al volto lo bloccò. Suo padre lo aveva colpito, forse col dorso della mano.

Ivorr tornò al presente. Si voltò verso il conte.

Non era la prima volta che riceveva uno schiaffo da lui, né era la prima volta che lo vedeva alzare le mani verso uno dei propri figli.

Una voce delicata, debole, bloccò quel momento di tensione. «Dottor Beden...»

La principessa Mavinka si era svegliata.

«I miei bambini...» allungò le braccia. «Piccini, venite da mami...»

Il dottore glieli lasciò, assicurandosi che non potessero caderle. Si chinò a parlarle brevemente.

Lei ascoltò attenta, poi guardò confusa il marito. Si fece seria, di botto. «Non devi picchiare i miei ragazzi, mi hai capito?»

Era ancora intontita dai sedativi, ma non doveva esserle sfuggita la scena. «Te l'ho detto più volte, stronzo. Non devi picchiare i miei bambini, lo hai capito?» lo disse quasi urlando. I suoi occhi rossi erano pieni di astio.

La principessa non sapeva quanto suo marito fosse orribile, quando lei non guardava. O forse lo immaginava, ma non accettava di aver sposato qualcuno che aveva scoperto di disprezzare.

Spaventati, i due piccoli iniziarono ad agitarsi.

Da uno dei due involti di coperte si alzò un pianto isterico. L'altro invece si muoveva appena, un paio di lamenti brevi, simili a soffocati colpi di tosse, provennero dal secondo involto.

Chanar, il più vicino, si sporse verso quest'ultimo. Confuso, spostò le coperte dalla faccina del fratello.

«Dottore... questo non... »

Allarmata, la madre spostò la sua attenzione, labile per i farmaci, sul bambino. «Amore, non piangi...»

Il conte sembrò aver ingoiato una prugna tutta intera. Il dottor Beden era troppo occupato a osservare il suo neonato paziente per badare alle bestemmie che stava tirando il conte.

«Sembra che abbia qualche compressione alle corde vocali, ma respira. Forse con un'operazione potremmo-»

«Nessuna operazione!» sbraitò il conte. «Mio figlio è nato difettoso a causa sua. E ora pretende di rimediare facendogli chissà cosa. Se ne vada da questa casa, prima che la faccia arrestare.»

«Lei è pazzo.»

Il conte prese il dottore per il bavero, cercando di spingerlo contro al muro. «Io la farò arrestare, mi ha capito? Se ne vada.»

Con le spalle al muro, in tutti i sensi, il dottor Bedem si trovò costretto a fare come gli era stato imposto. Non disse altro, recuperò la borsa, l'assistente che nel frattempo aveva guardato la scena atterrito, e se ne andò mormorando qualcosa, probabilmente una serie di maledizioni verso quell'uomo impossibile.

Rimasta sola, la famiglia Kahiv sprofondò in un silenzio pesante, rotto solo dal pianto della bambina.

Ivorr finalmente riuscì ad avvicinarsi. Sua sorella aveva grandi occhi azzurri, come i suoi, e un ciuffetto rosso sulla fronte. Quando le accarezzò la guancia, si calmò in fretta, gli strilli divennero poco a poco un sommesso gorgogliare.

Ivorr spostò la sua attenzione verso l'altro bambino. Dai pochi capelli che gli erano già spuntati, Ivorr capì che li avrebbe avuti sia neri che rossi. Anche gli occhi erano rossi.

Suo fratello annaspava, singhiozzava, ma tranne qualche breve, improvviso verso gracchiante, non usciva nulla dalla sua bocca. Era muto.


End file.
